


Lost Girl - Safe Word

by w_p



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_p/pseuds/w_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo decides on a safe word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girl - Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures.

Bo frowned, suddenly unsure of herself and what she had just suggested. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Lauren simply nodded and moved to straddle Bo's hips. She leaned in for a kiss and they were soon making out like a couple of teenagers.

When Bo couldn't wait any longer, she gently pushed Lauren off her, taking her by the hand she led her upstairs.

Both women undressed slowly, enjoying the sight of more and more exposed skin. Once she was naked, Bo slid onto the bed, laying in the centre, her arms extended above her head.

Lauren found the first silk scarf and tied Bo's left wrist to the bed post. Climbing onto the bed and straddling Bo, she reached up and tied the other wrist, pulling each scarf to make sure they were secure.

The anticipation of what was about to happen made Bo moan as she pulled on her bindings, testing their strength.

Leaning forward, Lauren brushed her lips against Bo's. “Babe, we're going to need a safe word.”

Bo nearly laughed as the perfect word came to her. As she looked up at Lauren she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. “Isotopes.”

Lauren raised her eyebrows. “Isotopes, really?”

Bo's smile widened, “I'm 100% sure Dr Lewis. Isotopes.”

Lauren moved so that her body is covering Bo's, making sure to press her weight down on to the succubus.

Bo couldn't contain the throaty moan from escaping at the full body contact.

Lauren grinned down at her lover, “Isotopes it is then.”

The End.


End file.
